


watch the sunrise (with an open heart)

by lexa_lives_in_us



Series: Janaya Week 2020 [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Deaf Character, Established Relationship, F/F, Janaya Week, Janaya Week 2020, This is pure fluff, Waking Up, janaya - Freeform, soft and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexa_lives_in_us/pseuds/lexa_lives_in_us
Summary: Janaya Week - Day 2: CuddlesJanai trusts that Amaya is always going to be there for her, and she vows to be the same for Amaya.And sometimes, that comes in the smallest, most amazing details.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Janaya Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606216
Comments: 18
Kudos: 118
Collections: Cuddles





	watch the sunrise (with an open heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd.  
> ENJOYYYY!

> **Day 2 - Cuddles**  
>  **Janaya Week 2020**

* * *

Janai is lucky.

She knows she is.

She comes out alive from a horrible war, when a lot of her people do not, including her sister.

She finds friends amongst those who were once her enemies.

She gets to see a new world, a new Xadia, growing and healing under the guidance of fair, rightful rulers.

Janai can look around and hope for peace, instead of walking with the threat of an impending doom.

If that was all it was, she could consider herself luckier than many of her friends and family, who have died for a pointless war.

But that is not all there is, because in all that chaos, in all that mess of battle and smoke and magic, Janai has found herself a partner.

Amaya is not just her girlfriend.

She is her understanding confidante, her passionate lover and her strong companion.

Many times after the battle at the Spire they find themselves coordinating this or that operation, and Janai marvels in how well they work together. Like a team.

Janai trusts that Amaya is always going to be there for her, and she vows to be the same for Amaya.

And sometimes, that comes in the smallest, most amazing details.

Janai stirs at the first rays of the Sun.

She doesn’t even have to feel the Sun on her skin, because her body awakens with it in a natural way.

Slowly, careful not to jostle her sleeping companion, she makes sure that the curtain is opened just enough to let a few ray come into the room.

Only when she’s certain that their bedroom is well lit and that every remaining of night shadows are cast away, she turns to find Amaya.

The woman is still curled up with her face pressed against the pillow, mouth slightly agape and a thin drop of drool at the corner of her lips.

Slowly, Janai slips out of bed.

She makes a bee line for the door, opening it to find what her squires leaves there every morning. The smell of hot chocolate and freshly baked pastries hits her she looks down, and she picks up the tray to carry it back into her room.

Their room.

Whether they’re in Lux Aurea or in Katolis, whether they’re visiting Duren or the Storm Spire, her and Amaya are sharing one bedroom, and the most exhilarating, wonderful thing is that absolutely everyone knows.

Janai places the tray on the small table at the foot of the bed, the smell of the treats enveloping the room.

On the bed, Amaya releases a small sound, as her body curls up even tighter.

Janai smiles, softly, going to place a gentle hand on Amaya’s shoulder, as she sits back on the mattress.

She presses her palm onto her arm, sliding down with her hand and repeating the gesture.

She keeps pressing her hand against Amaya’s arm, gently but decisively prodding her awake.

Amaya stirs, sucking in a sharp breath, and squeezing her eyes shut before blinking them open.

Janai moves so that she’s in her line of sight, and opens her arms.

Amaya shuffles closer, pressing her palms against Janai’s chest.

Janai breathes, and Amaya breathes in with her.

Making sure that Amaya can feel her hands, she envelops her in a hug, as she places her chin on the top of her head.

Amaya keeps breathing, eyes open and still half asleep, but more and more focused with each passing second.

For long minutes, they stay like that, wrapped against each other, letting the room and the day come alive around them.

Janai is grateful and honored to be the one Amaya wakes up next to.

Her job, she thinks, is the most important one.

Amaya dreads waking up.

She has told her so more than once, in the past, before they had started sharing a room, and a bed.

Janai can barely imagine what it must be like to wake up, already with the disorienting feeling that coming awake leaves to a person, and not being able to hear the sounds around her.

Amaya has tried to describe it to her, the first times, telling her about opening her yes into nothingness, scared of her own body, scared of shadows moving inside her room.

She’s told her about nightmare, about figures moving in the darkness, about jolting awake with a scream that she couldn’t hear.

Janai never thinks less of Amaya because of her lack of hearing.

If anything, she is amazed by this woman every day more.

Janai is lucky.

She is lucky, she thinks as she kisses Amaya’s forehead while the woman yawns against her chest.

She is lucky, because Amaya pokes her cold nose in the crook of her neck and giggles when Janai groans in faux annoyance.

She is lucky, and her heart soars when, every day without missing a beat, Amaya stretches just enough to kiss her good morning.

Their feet entangle under the sheets, Amaya grounding herself and finding her balance in the world, and Janai relaxing every muscle under Amaya’s soft weight.

Janai’s hands move slowly in gentle caresses, and Amaya’s smiles are warm and happy.

Amaya is a powerful warrior, a strong headed woman, a kind soul.

She doesn’t need protecting and she certainly doesn’t need _her_.

But Amaya _wants_ her, and she trusts her enough to let herself be seen and guided through her most vulnerable moments.

Amaya lets herself be enveloped in Janai’s arms, and for once, for a handful of stolen minutes at the beginning of each day, Janai gets to be both her Sun and her shield.

Janai is lucky.

Very lucky indeed.


End file.
